<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Your World by LadyAsphodel93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679935">In Your World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93'>LadyAsphodel93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Your World [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsters Inc. (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader enters the Monster World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You step into the monster world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Randall Boggs/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Your World [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Your World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">You landed with a thud onto a hard floor and let out a yell of pain.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Shit!” you hissed. Your shoulder was throbbing a little from the fall. Sitting up, you rubbed your arm and looked up. In front of you, was the most bizarre image you'd ever seen. You were sitting in a large room like a factory floor of some sort but you were looking into your neighbour's daughter's room. Like some sort of weird portrait.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">How was this possible?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Something weird and fluffy fell on your shoulder, making you flinch and recoil. Looking up, you saw a...creature?...and standing over you. He was covered from head to toe in pink fur with two horns growing from his head. He had a long tail that ended with spikes at the end.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He smiled at you. “Hi. Welcome to Monsters Inc.” he said.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">You stared at him and then looked round. There were dozens of creatures around you, all shapes and sizes and colours. Some of them were watching you apprehensively whilst others were curious.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Wait...Monsters Inc.? Didn't Randall say he worked there? Um, here?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">You wanted to curl in on yourself. Or maybe it was a dream. That's it, it was a dream. You were still in bed with Randall right beside you, both huddled under your thick duvet. Or maybe the floor would swallow you up and—</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">—that's when you heard it the whispers.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>Is that a human?”</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>An adult by the look of it.” </em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>Do you think we should near it—?” </em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>Are you crazy? We'll be dead in minutes! Or thoroughly contaminated!” </em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>Well, Horace touched her and he looks fine.” </em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>Yeah for now!” </em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>Maybe adults are different. Kids maybe, but adults—.” </em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>Don't be an idiot. Sullivan and Wazowski told us humans aren't contagious.” </em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Are you all right, miss?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">You looked up at the fluffy monster, you assumed to be Horace. He was still smiling at you.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Where am I?” you asked.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Monstropolis. I think you've accidentally entered our world.” His face suddenly changed into one of concern. “You're looking a little peaky. Maybe the shock of ending up somewhere new.” He turned around and looked towards a weird looking creature that that had many eyes.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Hey, Waxford! Go tell the big bosses. They'll have to know about this.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Waxford nodded, making all of his eyes bob and scuttled off out of the room. Horace helped you up and guided you over to one of the desks. You sat down, keeping a wary eye between the monsters around you and the door that led back to your world.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Randall, where are you?</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Here ya go, sweets.” said a new voice.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">You looked up to find a thin, pink creature with one of eye and snakes for hair. She hovered near you, holding out a mug of what looked to be tea</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Thank you.” you replied, taking the mug of hot tea into your hands.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Gotta say.” said Horace, standing beside the female monster. “You're the first adult human I've never seen.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">You didn't know how to respond. You weren't too sure how you would. You just sipped on your tea, wincing a little over how sweet it was.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Suddenly, there was a short piercing alarm and the whole factory floor went dark. You watched as inside of your neighbour's child's bedroom disappeared showing the back wall of the room.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">You sprang to your feet and hurried to the door. You took hold of the handle, closed the door and opened it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nothing. No inside of a bedroom or a closet full of clothes. No way of getting back. Of getting back to Randall.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Shit!” you snapped, kicking the door grip and immediately regretting it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What's going on?” called Horace.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Power's gone out.” called a voice.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Damn it.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Um, Horace?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Everyone looked round saw Waxford hurrying back over.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sullivan and Wazowski want to see the human in the office.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I'll take her.” said the female. “C'mon, sweetie. You'll get to meet the big boys. Gent, leave that door here. And let us know when that light comes back on.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Looking up at the weird door mechanism where the red light had once been on, you felt your heart break. Randall was bound to notice that you were gone for longer than you'd imagined and would get upset.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Reluctantly, you followed two monsters out of the factory floor as monsters hurried to and fro, trying to fix whatever the situation was.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">I'm Celia, by the way.” the female monsters said as you both followed Horace through the halls. “And what's yours?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Um, (Y/N).”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Well, nice to meet you.” smiled Celia. “And don't worry. You're not the only human who had entered our world.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Really?” you asked, innocently. You remembered how much Randall had told you about his world and what had happened for him to end up in your world. You didn't want to give yourself away yet. You could not find yourself digging yourself deeper into this rabbit hole.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Oh, yes. Mind you it was a little different back then. But we've come a long way since then.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“In what way?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Well, instead of using children's screams for energy, we just use their laughter. My fiancée found that out with his friend when a child came into our world.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">As you walked along the corridors and up the stairs, you saw some of the monsters looking at you and backing away slightly. You guessed some of them were still not used to the fact that humans weren't 'contagious'. You remembered proving Randall wrong when you had dragged him from your balcony to your couch when you first met him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">God, was he okay? Would there be another way of him to get back to you? Or you to him?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">You hoped to whoever that the power would come back on and you would get home and back to Randall before it was too late.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">***************</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Soon enough, you arrived at the office where Celia was immediately swept up into the arms of a small Cyclops creature with green skin. Behind a desk sat a large furry beast, larger than Horace but this one had blue fur with purple spots.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Googly bear, um! Mike, Sully, this is (Y/N). From the human world.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Hi!” greeted the big blue monster who you guessed to be Sully.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Hi!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sorry about the power. Fingers thinks it may have been a wire trip of some kind. They'll fix it soon.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You.” said the giant eyeball you guessed was Mike. “Look very relaxed for someone who had just seen a bunch of monsters.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I've seen bigger and badder believe you me. You'd be surprised.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Wow.” Sully breathed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Listen, I don't mean to sound rude but how long is this going to take. I need to get back home.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I understand, (Y/N). You have someone at home, you care for, don't you?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">You nodded. “I need to get home or he'll worry about me. All I was doing was checking up on my neighbour's apartment, making sure everything was okay for her and her daughter and...I came here. It's all been a misunderstanding and a complete accident.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“It's all right.” Sully comforted. “It'll be all okay. I know what's it like. We've all been there.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">You gave Sully a sort a reassuring smile.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Who was your monster?” Mike piped up.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">You stared at him, wide eyed. “What?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Who was your monster growing up?” </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I...I don't remember.” you said. Your heart began to slow down from racing so much. You almost thought Mike had figured out somehow about Randall.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Suddenly, there was a flickering of lights and...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Power's back on.” Horace smiled. “That's good. Quicker than I though.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Thank goodness.” you muttered “Well, this was fun. But I need to get home.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Right, let's get you down to the Scare Floor.” Sully said, rubbing his paws together.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Great.” you said.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Leaving the office, you headed out with Horace beside you and Sully, Mike and Celia behind you.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Is there any need for the bodyguard sch-tick?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“We just need to make sure that nothing else goes wrong.” Sully reassured.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">You sighed, getting really irritated.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Your thoughts were interrupted as a small monsters with large sharp teeth, hurrying over to you.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Mr. Sullivan! Mr. Sullivan!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What is it?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“We need to call the authorities.” the monsters panted.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What the heck is going on?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“It's Randall Boggs. Somehow, he's come back.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">You felt like your stomach had dropped out of you. Like the air had just escaped from your lungs. Your mind just lost itself of all thought and common sense because you blurted out! “Where is he?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">You could feel all eyes on you at this, but you really didn't care.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Where is <em>he</em>?” you pressed, making the monster quiver.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“By the Scare Floor—.” he started and just as those four words left his mouth, you bolted down the corridors and down the stairs. The others called after you but you couldn't care less about them. You needed to get back to Randall and let him know you were okay.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jumping the last two steps and dodging the monsters huddling in the hallway, you sprinted down to the Scare Floor.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">There!</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">At the opening, two or three monsters had Randall in some kind of lock and Randall was struggling against them.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“RANDALL!” you screamed as you ran towards him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The chameleon like monster froze and looked over at you, running.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“(Y/N)!” he sprang out from the hold and slithered over to you. Meeting you in the middle, he scooped you into his arms whilst his others paws softly slipped into your hair.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Randall, thank fuck.” you gasped. “How did you know I was here?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I had a hunch.” he whispered. “Shit, (Y/N), you had me worried.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sorry, baby.” you rumbled. “I didn't think I'd end up here.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Are you all right?” he asked, drawing back a little to look you in the eyes.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“A little shaken. But I'm better for seeing you. Now, we can go home.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">His eyes flickered away from you to what was behind you. “I doubt that for a little while.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Furrowing your brow in confusion, you looked round to see a whole throng of monsters surrounding you and Randall. Sully and Mike moved to the front, both of them did not look pleased to see their ex-colleague.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">You stepped in front of Randall, looking defiantly at them.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“(Y/N), step away from him.” Sully warned. “He's a criminal.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“No. Not in my world, he isn't.” you spat. “So, we can go. You promised me that.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“And you didn't tell us that you were harbouring a criminal.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Let us go home, <em>now</em>.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Call the authorities, Celia—.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“No.” barked Sully.” Don't.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sully, what are you—?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“We <em>did</em> promised to bring you back home to the one you care for. And since Randall is the one you 'care' for. So, go home and live your life happily with him.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I will.” you said, taking hold of Randall's scaly paw. You pulled your lizard boyfriend over to the factory floor where the right door was still waiting, the red light blaring.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Without a glance back to your monsters audience, you re-entered the human world.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*************</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>A week later...</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">You were lying in bed snuggling under the thin blankets when you heard a knock on your door.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Mmm.” you grunted, stirring a little from your sleep. The knock came again. Becoming more awake, you sat up in bed and noticed Randall standing at your closet door, he was holding something and looking bewildered.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Randall? What's wrong?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He turned to look at you. In one of his palms, he held a letter.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What's going on, hun?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Randall still didn't reply. He looked terrified. His gaze fell on the letter in his hand.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Randall, you're scaring me. What's going on?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Still Randall didn't reply. Instead, he opened the envelope and took out the letter inside. His large green eyes scanned the letter, the look of terror and changing into one of surprise and then relief.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Randall?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The lizard like creature moved over to the bed and settled down in front of you. He handed you the letter.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Taking it, you cast your gaze on the words before you.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Monstropolis Supreme Court</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Subject of Letter: A Case of Pardon. </em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">You looked up at Randall who was still in a case of shock.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">After reading the letter, you looked back at him, a smile creeping up on your face.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">And you jumped on him! Squealing in happiness!</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Oh, Randall.” you cooed. “I'm so happy for you.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yeah. I can't believe it.” he said, snuggling into you.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Hey...ya hear that?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He smiled up at you. “Sure do.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“The winds of change.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>